


Rivendell University

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moja pierwsza praca na ao3, ah shit here we go, enjoy





	Rivendell University

**Author's Note:**

> Moja pierwsza praca na ao3, ah shit here we go, enjoy

— Na pewno wszystko wyjąłeś z auta? Masz walizki? Legitymację, dowód osobisty?  
— Bilbo, błagam cię — Frodo Baggins spojrzał na swojego wujka i po jego przenikliwym spojrzeniu widać było, że lawina pytań jeszcze bardziej go stresuje. — Przecież widzisz — to mówiąc obejrzał się na stos walizek spokojnie leżący koło niego, — że mam aż za dużo rzeczy.  
— No dobrze, minimalisto, idź już — ponaglił go wujek. Bilbo już od ostatniego tygodnia bardzo przeżywał to, że jego ukochany siostrzeniec wyrusza w świat, akademicki świat pełen przygód, romansów, alkoholu i imprez, przeżywał to, że jego niewinny i spokojny jak aniołek Frodo zostanie teraz prawdopodobnie rzucony na pożarcie szkolnej społeczności, zupełnie sam. Miał prawo się martwić, w końcu pamiętał jeszcze swoje czasy uniwersyteckie — nie przespał wtedy chyba ani jednej nocy czy nawet dnia (albo Thorin chrapał na pół budynku, albo wyciągał go na imprezy, gdzie wymęczył go zawsze Kili). — Pamiętaj, nie pij za dużo, nie bierz narkotyków, nie uprawiaj s-  
— Bilbo! — krzyknął oburzony Frodo. — Uspokój się, przecież mnie znasz.  
— No właśnie — mruknął Bilbo. — Idź, bo się rozpłaczę z tych emocji.   
— Trzymaj się, wujku, nie daj się Sackville-Bagginsom! — odparł Frodo i pociągnął za sobą stos walizek w stronę akademiku.  
— Chwila, Frodo! — wykrzyknął Bilbo. — Byłbym zapomniał! Miałem ci go dać dawno temu, ale teraz chyba bardziej ci się przyda— to mówiąc, wręczył siostrzeńcowi złoty pierścionek. Frodo zaniemówił na dłuższą chwilę, ponieważ pierścionek był misternie wykonany, w dodatku ze złota.  
— Chyba żartujesz, nie przyjmę tego, pewnie jest wart więcej niż moje życie. — wykrztusił Frodo.  
— Przestań, weź go, będę spokojniejszy jeśli będziesz miał go przy sobie. Weź go na szczęście. — odpowiedział Bilbo, po czym przyciągnął Froda do siebie i mocno go uścisnął.  
— Do zobaczenia, wujku — mruknął Frodo i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.  
— Do następnego razu, Frodo.

Frodo Baggins podreptał więc do akademiku, ściskając w lewej rece rączkę walizki, a w drugiej pierścień i klucz do swojego nowego pokoju numer 379, który już wcześniej odebrał z dziekanatu. Tam też dowiedział się, że pokoje są czteroosobowe.   
Wchodzenie po schodach z taką ilością bagaży było wykluczone, więc brunet postanowił jechać windą prosto na swoje czwarte piętro. Wyszedł z windy i zaczął iść przed siebie ciemnym korytarzem, który ciągnął się bardzo długo, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Kiedy już dotarł do swojego pokoju zorientował się, że nie tylko on przyjechał parę dni przed rozpoczęciem roku. W środku, w pokoju głównym stało dwóch chłopaków, którzy kłócili się o coś zawzięcie, podając jeden drugiemu do rąk prostokątną doniczkę.  
— Ona musi być w słońcu, debilu!  
— No to mówię, postaw tutaj na parapecie.  
— Ciebie chyba upuścili przy porodzie, dzbanie pusty, to jest północne okno, tu nie ma słońca.  
— Kopnij się w czajnik Pippin, to nie jest północne okno.  
— To jest północne okno, Boże, kup sobie globus i pierdolnij się nim w łeb. Będzie stała na parapecie w łazience i koniec, tam jest wschodnie okno.   
— Wyperswadowanie ci tego idiotyzmu zajęłoby wieki, więc stawiaj ją gdzie chcesz i kończymy z tą dziecinadą.   
— Widzisz Brandybuck, to ja jestem tym mądrzejszym, zawsze byłem!  
— Przepraszam? — odważył się wtrącić Frodo, ostrożnie wchodząc do pokoju. — Tak się składa, że będę też tu mieszkał. Nazywam się Frodo Baggins.   
Chłopcy spojrzeli na niego zdezorientowani.   
— Baggins? — odezwał się wyższy — mam w rodzinie Bagginsów, moja ciocia wyszła za Drogo Bagginsa.  
— Drogo Baggins był moim ojcem, wychodzi na to, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni — odparł Frodo z uśmiechem.  
— Tak, to prawda! — odparł chłopak. — Ja jestem Merry Brandybuck, a to mój kuzyn, Pippin Took.   
— Miło cię poznać, Frodo! — Pippin podbiegł do niego i od razu go przytulił, co nieco zdezorientowało Bagginsa, który był nieprzyzwyczajony do tak nagłej i swobodnej bliskości z nowo poznanymi ludźmi. — Ale jak to „był” twoim ojcem?  
— Razem z mamą zginęli w wypadku samochodowym — odpowiedział Frodo, starając się powstrzymać łzy napływające mu do oczu. — Od tamtego czasu wychowywałem się z wujkiem, Bilbem Bagginsem.   
Na krótki moment zapadła dosyć niezręczna i przytłaczająca cisza, którą w końcu przerwał sam Frodo.  
— A co tam macie? — spytał, wskazując na doniczkę. Merry i Pippin spojrzeli na siebie znacząco, jakby chcieli skonsultować się w jakiejś sprawie bez użycia słów.  
— Chryzantemy złociste — stwierdził z szerokim uśmiechem Pippin i postawił doniczkę na parapecie w łazience. Frodo niezbyt rozumiał, z jakiego powodu dwóch studentów miałoby trzymać w pokoju chryzantemy i zaczął wątpić w te rzekome kwiatki. Merry zauważył jego zmieszanie i szybko podjął próby rozładowania napiętej atmosfery.  
— Chryzantemy złociste, w półlitrówce po czystej — zaczął nucić, a z łazienki wybiegł Pippin.  
— Stoją na fortepianie i nie podlewa ich, kurwa, nikt! — zawtórował mu kuzyn i Frodo zaczął się śmiać w głos, tłumacząc sobie, że może to on jest zbyt podejrzliwy i to rzeczywiście są chryzantemy.  
Całe popołudnie zeszło im na rozpakowywaniu walizek i układaniu swoich ubrań do szafek. Wrześniowe, delikatne słońce jaśniało pomarańczową barwą i chyliło się ku zachodowi, gdy ostatni lokator pojawił się w pokoju.

— To pokój 379, prawda? Jestem Samwise Gamgee, będę tu z wami mieszkał — przywitał się dosyć wysoki, blondwłosy chłopak, podając rękę kolejno Frodowi, Merry’emu i Pippinowi.  
— Miło nam cię poznać, Sam — powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Merry. — Zostawiliśmy ci łóżko przy oknie.  
— Dzięki! To najlepsze miejsce, zawsze można używać parapetu jako półki — ucieszył się słusznie Sam. W akademikach każdy centymetr kwadratowy był na wagę złota.   
Frodo ukradkiem przypatrywał się Samowi, kiedy promienie słońca padały na jego włosy — wtedy wydawały się być złote, świeciły niczym pierścień, który dostał od Bilba. Kolor był w każdym razie hipnotyzujący i Frodo nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu.   
Wieczór przebiegał dosyć spokojnie, dopóki Sam nie poszedł do łazienki, z której wyszedł po niecałych dwóch sekundach, trzaskając drzwiami. Frodo prawie dostał zawału i upuścił książkę, którą akurat czytał, a Merry i Pippin spojrzeli na siebie z przerażeniem.  
— Wynoszę się stąd od razu — mruknął Gamgee, wrzucając swoje rzeczy na oślep do walizki.  
— Co się stało? — zagaił Frodo, którego cała sytuacja zaczęła nieziemsko stresować i zaczynał już czuć nadchodzący atak paniki.  
— Co się stało?! — krzyknął Sam gwałtownie wstając z łóżka. — Trzymacie marihuanę na parapecie w kiblu, to się stało!  
Baggins poczuł, że staje mu serce.  
— Nie, nie, to jest rozmaryn! — wrzasnął Pippin, próbując ogarnąć sytuację.  
— A nie chryzantemy? — mruknął Frodo.  
— Jeśli masz mnie za debila, to się mylisz — odpowiedział Sam. — Mam ojca biologa, jest ogrodnikiem, potrafię odróżnić rozmaryn od marihuany! Pogięło was do końca? To jest nielegalne, wszyscy pójdziecie siedzieć! —  
Teraz to Merry wstał, postanawiając włączyć się w kłótnię.  
— Tak i nie. Tak, uprawa marihuany jest nielegalna. Nie, nie pójdziemy siedzieć, bo ojciem Pippina jest Palladyn Took, komendant główny policji, a mój ojciec jest prezydentem Brandyhallu, więc nic nam nie grozi, a co za tym idzie, wam też nic nie grozi. Jedyne, na co trzeba uważać to inspekcja anynarkotykowa, ale to jest tylko raz w roku i jeśli nie trafi nam się ten kretyn Greenleaf, to nikt nawet nie pomyśli, że moglibyśmy mieć tutaj cokolwiek nielegalnego. Wyprzedzę wasze wątpliwości — dyrektor Elrond Undomiel też się nie dowie, dopóki dostarczam jego synom działki, więc o dyrekcję tego ośrodka też nie musicie się bać.   
— Jesteś dilerem narkotykowym? Jeszcze lepiej! — mruknął Sam. — Chyba nie mam wyboru, bo innego pokoju i tak mi nie dadzą.  
— Nie bój nic, jak maleństwo podrośnie to dam ci zapalić, obiecuję! — uśmiechnął się Pippin, na co Sam przewrócił oczami.  
Frodo patrzył na całą scenę z przerażeniem w oczach. Nie minęło nawet 12 godzin, a on już wjebał się w niezłe bagno.


End file.
